Te Voy a Recuperar
by GingerLuna-Grint
Summary: Una infidelidad destruye el cuento de hadas. Para Ron y Hermione ya no existe nada más entre ellos, ni una sola esperanza, pero, las vueltas de la vida nos sorprenden cuando menos lo imaginas. Podría ser que pagar con la misma moneda, se descubran algunos secretos
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! No tengo perdón de Dios, ¿cierto? **

**He estado desaparecida desde mediados del 2013, prometiendo que actualizaría, etc. Mi vida se ha convertido en un verdadero caos, entré en una etapa en la que sólo no quería nada, eliminé mis historias (por suerte tengo una copia de respaldo) y en fin, vengo a subirlas nuevamente, aunque un poco editadas. **

**Espero les agraden :)**

**Nada me pertenece, todo a mi inspiración: J. K. Rowling. **

**La habitación estaba en penumbras, sólo se podían percibir los sonidos que los dos habitantes de aquel lugar provocaban.**

**Ella, una mujer de aproximadamente 29 años, sudorosa, totalmente expuesta de pies a cabeza, la melena castaña aún más alborotada. Respiraba agitadamente, en momentos gritaba debido al placer dado, sus manos se enterraban en la melena de su amante, buscando más placer.**

**Disfrutando de tener a ese hombre entre sus piernas, acariciando con su boca, los muslos e intimidad de Hermione.**

— **Stuart…Stuart, ya…no…puedo más.**

**El hombre de aproximadamente la misma edad de la mujer, de cabello castaño idéntico a la mujer, tez blanca y de buen cuerpo atlético, subía regalando besos por el cuerpo. Llegó a sus senos, para atrapar uno con sus labios y atender el otro con caricias lujuriosas. Hermione acariciaba la estrecha espalda de aquel hombre, se removía en la cama, apretando fuertemente la sábana bajo ella. Se había prometido disfrutar aquella noche, que nada ensombreciera su diversión.**

**La penetración de Stuart la tomó por sorpresa. Teniéndolo sobre ella, besando su cuello, Hermione mordió su hombro, abrazándolo por la espalda y sus piernas encerrando la cadera de Stuart. Ninguno de los dos soportaba más placer, la castaña enterró sus uñas en la espalda de su amante.**

**Llenandose de él, y tras un breve beso apasionado, Hermione sólo observó a Stuart aún sobre ella. ¿Dónde están aquellos ojos azules que la volvían loca? ¿Aquel cabello fuego que le encantaba despeinar cada que tenía oportunidad? Observó su mano izquierda, el anillo de matrimonio ya no lo usaba desde que comenzó a acostarse con Stuart, su nueva pareja.**

**Eran casi las diez de la mañana de un nublado sábado, Ron bajaba los últimos peldaños de la escalera de su casa, sabía que ella no había llegado a dormir, antes de bajar se pasó por la habitación ahora perteneciente a la castaña: encontró la cama intacta y todo como el día anterior.**

**Suspiró cansado y abatido al llegar a la cocina, ese día la chica que les ayudaba en los quehaceres de la casa, no iría.**

**Abrió el refrigerador y sacó el envase de la leche, tomó directamente de él. El sonido de la puerta lo alertó, se viró hacia la puerta de la cocina y desde ahí observó como su esposa llegaba.**

— **Esposa…que patética suena ahora esa palabra. — susurró bajo para que ella no le escuchara.**

**Observó como Hermione subía corriendo las escaleras como escapando como una adolescente que llega a casa después de la hora establecida por sus padres.**

**Ron sabía que había estado con aquel tipo, apretó fuerte los puños de sus manos. Los nudillos se pusieron aún más pálidos de lo que ya eran, el coraje hizo que su pálido y pecoso rostro se pusiera rojo.**

— **Ya no finjas, Hermione. Sé que estuviste con él. — El pelirrojo salía de la cocina y Hermione ya no estaba en las escaleras. Se apoyó en la baranda de las escaleras, hizo el ademan de subir, pero desistió, no podía reclamar nada, nada después de que él no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo después de haber hecho prácticamente lo mismo.**

**Ya no eran el matrimonio de cuento de hadas que la mayoría conocía, no después de tres años de matrimonio, y que en el último año se había ensombrecido por el engaño por parte de él.**

**Ninguno de los dos quería dejar la casa, les correspondía por derecho, la mitad. Era lo único que compartían desde el día que aquel suceso manchó su vida.**

**Bajo el chorro de la ducha, Hermione meditaba lo acontecido en su vida, seis meses de estar separada de Ron y que él se negará a firmar el divorcio. Conoció a Stuart porque era el nuevo de la oficina, al principio sólo fueron amigos, Ron no sabía de él. Salían a comer, almorzar e incluso algunas veces, a cenar. Hermione sentía que era infiel a su esposo, pero recordaba que él le había jugado de manera similar.**

**Hacia apenas unas semanas, fue la primera vez que dormía con otro hombre que no fuera Ron, al principio se sintió la mujer más detestable sobre la faz de la tierra, no quería pagarle con la misma moneda. Lo pensaba mejor, y ellos, ya no eran nada más que simples compañeros de casa. Esta había sido la segunda vez que se acostaba con Stuart, se prometió a sí misma que disfrutaría al máximo. Lo hizo, pero, después de aquel beso con su amante, y que él la observara de esa forma, la hizo recordar a Ron, a su vida junto a él.**

**El agua que comenzaba a salir casi fría, la hizo volver a la realidad, las lágrimas que inconscientemente salían de sus orbes castañas, se confundían con el agua.**

**Cerró la llave, salió de la regadera a por una toalla y cubrir su desnudez, abrió la puerta del baño y caminó a su habitación. Al pasar junto a la que su casi ex esposo tenía, la puerta estaba entre abierta, el olor que tanto la embriagaba, salía de aquella habitación, lo que la hizo detenerse por un momento y disfrutar. Negó con la cabeza y continuó con su camino, dispuesta a prepararse para otro día.**

**Ron salió a caminar por los suburbios ingleses en donde habitaba, necesitaba aire fresco.**

**Agradecía internamente no haber tenido más contacto con su casi ex esposa, de lo contrario, no sabría como actuar. Estaba tentado a ir a buscar a Stuart, la nueva pareja de Hermione, quería decirle unas cuantas palabras y golpearlo hasta cansarse. Volvió a apretar los puños dentro de las bolsas de su chaqueta. El sólo imaginar que ese tipo había acariciado y recorrido el cuerpo de Hermione, lo volvía loco. Ella era suya, suya y de nadie más. Desechó esa idea de su cabeza, Hermione le había dejado de pertenecer desde el día que accedió a estar con su socia de la tienda de bromas y juguetes para niños. George, su hermano, se la había presentado.**

**No podía negar que la mujer era agradable y muy guapa, pero, nunca se le cruzó por la mente, engañar a su mujer.**

**" Era un lunes entre soleado y nublado, el frío aire no ayudaba a que los míseros rayos que el sol emanaba, calentaran un poco.**

**Los árboles se mecían frondosos por el frío aire.**

**El local que pertenecía a los hermanos Weasley estaba a rebozar de niños y sus padres, para los dueños era asombroso. George entró con una bonita morena de tez blanca a la tienda.**

— **Ron, Ron ven aquí. Descuida, Katie, el bobo de mi hermano ha de estar en la oficina. — El gemelo, de idéntica melena a la de Ron, instó a su acompañante a subir las escaleras. Y efectivamente, Ron Weasley se encontraba en la oficina de los dueños de aquel lugar, estaba revisando documentos relacionados al pago de impuestos. Levantó la mirada y se quedó sorprendido por la chica que acompañaba a su hermano.**

— **George, ¿qué significa esto?**

**Se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio.**

— **Disculpa al insensible de mi hermano. — George se giró a Katie y le sonrió, la chica no tenía ojos para nadie más que para el pelirrojo de ojos azules que estaba frente a ella.**

— **Descuida. — La chica estrechó la mano a Ron. — Soy Katie, Katie Bell.— Ron correspondió al saludo con una sonrisa y un fuerte apretón de manos.**

— **Es nuestra nueva socia, Ronnie. — George sonrió a ambas personas."**

**Ron caminaba sin rumbo fijo, sin querer regresar a su casa, odiaba toda esa situación. Tenía recuerdos vagos de lo que había sucedido.**

**El sonido de su teléfono celular lo sacó de su ensoñación, lo sacó de su pantalón y sin atreverse a revisara pantalla, contestó.**

— **Ron, soy Katie. Te llamo porque hoy por la tarde es la cita con el ginecólogo para ver que el embarazo este normal.**

— **Esta bien, después de todo, también es mi hijo. ¿A qué hora nos vemos allá?**

— **Creí que vendrías por mí.**

— **Katie, no somos nada. — Ron bufó molesto.**

— **No parecía lo mismo cuando hicimos el amor.**

— **¡Fue un accidente! Ya te he repetido mil veces que no entiendo porque sucedió.**

— **Odio cuando te pones así, te veo en el consultorio del Dr. Stevens a las tres, sé puntual.**

**Ron ya no respondió. Simplemente colgó, divisó el parque de la acera de enfrente, estaba desierto. Caminó con dirección ahí, en específico a los columpios, se sentó y empezó a mecerse lentamente.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, la historia ya esta escrita, aunque tendrá unos ligeros cambios.

Este capítulo, es de algunos sucesos del pasado, no tiene secuencia con el primer capítulo.

Guest: Te agradezco tu comentario, espero te guste el desarrollo de la historia, y sí, fue un "toque diferente" usar a Katie, creo que casi nadie ha shippeado a ese par.

Los personajes pertenecen a mi rubia inspiración: J. K. Rowling.

Después de conducir casi toda la tarde junto a Katie, se detuvo junto a la carreteras, en un verde y húmedo campo. Sentía euforia, odio, impotencia.

Cuando se detuvieron por completo, Katie lo observaba.

— No me creías, no creías que tu perfecta esposa tuviese una aventura con aquel tipo que según es sólo un amigo, o como ella lo llama, un simple compañero de trabajo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabias? Sólo conocías a Hermione el día que fue a la tienda.

— Ron, eres tan ingenuo. Acostumbro a desayunar, comer e incluso cenar en ese lugar. La reconocí al instante desde la primera vez que la vi. No se inmuto en disimular la primera vez que los vi en un apasionado beso.

—No puedo creerlo, no quiero creerlo. Hermione no es así, es imposible que besara a ese tipo.

—Te comprendo, yo también he sufrido de infidelidad. Te considero un amigo, Ron. Por eso te llevé para que lo comprobaras. — Katie se acercó más a Ron. Eliminó poco a poco la distancia entre ambos. Rozó los labios del pelirrojo para finalmente atraparlos de lleno y profundizar el beso. Ron respondía gustoso, cegado por la furia de aquel acontecimiento recién presenciado.

Katie salió de su asiento y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Ron, se besaban frenéticamente. Él sujetaba fuertemente el lacio y negro cabello de su compañera, Katie mantenía sus manos en el pecho de Ron.

Lentamente subía la falda de la mujer, acariciaba sus piernas y muslos. Katie desabrochaba el cinturón de Ron, también desabrochaba los pantalones, sintió colarse los dedos de Ron en su intimidad, lo que hizo que suspirara en sus labios, se separaron y se observaron. Katie sintió la erección de Ron en su vientre, lo que la hizo continuar. Volvieron a reanudar su apasionado beso, Katie se las ingenió para bajar los pantalones y el ropa interior de Ron, él ya se había deshecho de sus bragas.

Katie se dejó caer sobre el miembro erecto de Ron, sintiendo un fuerte dolor debido a la invasión a pesar de no ser su primera vez. Ron la sujetó de las caderas y comenzaron el vaivén de caderas, y besandose como sí no existiera mañana.

El enfado contra Hermione se estaba desvaneciendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para razonar. Sólo era consciente de los gritos de placer de Katie. Observó que la mujer tenía los ojos cerrados y en verdad estaba disfrutando. Sintió una fuerte electricidad en su miembro, Katie sintió que algo se derramaba en sus piernas proveniente de la unión de su entrada con el miembro del pelirrojo. Se recargó en su pecho, y los dos con las respiraciones agitadas.

Esa noche después de dejar a Katie en su casa, tras un beso de desesperación e impotencia, llegó a su casa. La luz del living estaba encendida, pasaban de las diez de la noche. Estacionó el auto, salió y entró a su casa.

Ver a Hermione sentada en la sala con una taza de té, lo hizo pensar en lo que había hecho. Hermione viró su rostro hacia él y sonrió.

—¡Dios! Ron, ¿en dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada, llamé a la tienda y una empleada me dijo que habías salido desde las cuatro.

Ron la miraba fijamente sin ningún atisbo de sonrisa, sorpresa, nada.

Hermione se acercó a él, hizo el ademan de abrazarlo y darle un beso, pero, por primera vez, se apartó de ella.

—¿Qué sucede? — Hermione lo miraba escrutadora mente.

— Nada, no ocurre nada. Simplemente tuve demasiado trabajo y estoy cansado. Iré a ducharme.

—Esta bien, pondré la mesa para cenar.

—¡No! — Bajó su tono. — No tengo hambre, cena tú si deseas.

—¿Qué te sucede, Ron? Tú jamás te saltas la cena, no me saludas. Llegas tarde ¿Que es lo que sucede?

—¡Maldita sea! No tengo hambre y punto. Estoy muy cansado.

— Tu lenguaje, Ronald.

—¡Al diablo mi lenguaje!

— El que estés agotado, no te impide que al menos me beses como saludo.

— Creo que tienes a otro que lo hace.

—¿Qué estas diciendo?

— Nada, eres demasiado inteligente para que puedas entenderlo. — Dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo a las escaleras, para perderse en ellas ante la desconcertada mirada de la castaña.

A la hora de dormir, Hermione se metió a la cama, Ron le daba la espalda y aún continuaba despierto.

Hermione hizo lo mismo, sentía un nudo en la garganta. No comprendía el comportamiento de su esposo. Sintió que Ron se levantaba de la cama, por un momento creyó que se acercaría a hablar con ella, pero en la oscuridad de la habitación, tenuemente iluminada por las lámparas de la calle, observó que salía de la habitación.

Pasaron los minutos para convertirse en horas, y Ron no volvió a la habitación. Se levantó para saber que sucedía, y bajó a la planta baja y lo buscó en la cocina, la sala e incluso el pequeño estudio: nada. Subió y se dirigió a la habitación que estaba al fondo opuesto de la que compartían, abrió la puerta con cautela y ahí lo vio. Ron dormía plácidamente en la habitación de huéspedes.

El nudo que tenía en la garganta, se deshizo y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Regresó a su habitación para tratar dormir.

Se levantó antes de su hora acostumbrada, entró a la ducha, se vistió y arregló. No desayunó y salió con rumbo a su trabajo.

Los días pasaban de igual forma, Ron comenzó a alejarse de ella, dormían en habitaciones separadas, Hermione lloraba en su habitación preguntándose que es lo que había sucedido, que había hecho mal. Comenzaron a comportarse como dos extraños.

Una tarde, accedió a ir a comer con Stuart, su amigo de la oficina.

— No soporto estar así con Ron, no entiendo que le sucede, que nos sucedió.

— ¿Se alejó de ti sin ninguna explicación? Disculpa que te lo diga, pero, esta siendo un verdadero idiota al dejarte ir.

— Es que me parece imposible que de la noche a la mañana, se comporte así.

— ¿Crees…crees que alguien o habrá visto el día que te bese accidentalmente?

— No creo, Ron es muy celoso y posesivo conmigo. Me hubiese armado una de sus escénitas

— No lo entiendo. — Volvieron a reanudar su comida, pero Stuart, internamente sabía que ese había sido el motivo. Katie, su amante, le había dicho que estuvieron en el restaurante y que Ron había presenciado absolutamente todo.

Que habían tenido sexo en el auto de Ron junto a la carretera, y que a pesar de trabajar juntos, Ron engañaba a Hermione con Katie.

Pasó el primer mes, y Ron continuaba viendo a Katie. Mantenían relaciones en el apartamento de la chica.

Dormían en la habitación de la mujer, desnudos después de otro más de sus encuentros. Katie acariciaba la mano de Ron que rodeaba su cintura, alzó la vista y lo observó dormir profundamente, diviso las ojeras bajo sus ojos y las acarició tenuemente. Se acercó a besar los labios de Ron, él respondió al beso, y sujetaba su larga y lacia cabellera. Se separaron y Katie se subió encima de él. Acariciaba su lampiño pecho, él simplemente la observaba y se dejaba querer. Ron se estaba obsesionando con Katie, dejaba que lo manipulara.

— Deberías de venirte a vivir aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Estas de broma? No puedo dejar a Hermione.

—¡Ay, por favor! Después de casi un mes de acostarte conmigo, te preocupas por ella.

— No le dejaré el camino fácil con ese estúpido de Stuart.

— Fácil. Como dicen, si no es para ti, no es para nadie más.

—¿A qué te refieres? — el pelirrojo no comprendía.

Katie suspiró frustrada, negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a Ron para besarle en los labios. Cuando se separaron, la chica acariciaba el pecho de Ron.

—¡Mátala! Hazlo, así no te preocupas más por ella, y nosotros podremos hacer con nuestra vida lo que queramos.

Mátala, de lo contrario, se terminarán nuestros encuentros, y tú no quieres eso o,¿sí?

Ron le daba vueltas al ultimátum impuesto por Katie, no entendía porque lo hacia, pero no podía dejar a Katie. Se había convertido en una obsesión, pero, también estaba su esposa, su Hermione, a la que constantemente engañaba. Recordaba el episodio del restaurante y su mente comenzaba a imaginar que ella también le era infiel.

Eso fue lo que hizo que se decidiera y llevara a cabo lo que Katie le había ordenado.

La noche era fría y oscura, silenciosa, como si fuese un pueblo fantasma.

Hermione yacía acostada sin poder dormir, presentía que algo sucedería, no podía estar tranquila. Escuchó pasos fuera de su habitación, sabía que se trataba de Ron. Le dolía la actitud que él había tomado.

Seguían sin hablarse, sin tener el más mínimo contacto.

Bajo la puerta, vio la sombra de que alguien estaba a punto de entrar, su corazón le decía que tal vez Ron regresaría a la habitación, hablarían y solucionarían sus problemas, sin imaginar que hasta ahí podría llegar su vida.

Se hizo la dormida, Ron entró sigilosamente, se acercó a la cama. Se quedó observándola, la miraba con infinito amor, estuvo tentado a acariciarla, pero esa escena se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

Se metió a la cama, en su lugar. Hermione se preguntaba que sucedía, ¿porque no la despertaba?

Ron acarició su rostro y rozó sus labios, se giró a tomar su almohada y susurró un "perdóname, pero es lo mejor". Hermione lo escuchó perfectamente preguntándose a que se refería.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! De nuevo subiendo un nuevo capítulo, como están pasando un mes mágico por Warner, decidí subir hoy, y creo que tardaré un poco en actualizar (problemillas personales)

Este es un último vistazo al pasado, algo decepcionante, creo yo, el capítulo, no quedé muy conforme.

No los demoro más y a continuación de los dejo.

Lo aquí presente, no me pertenece, es de la prodigiosa mente de una diosa rubia: J. K. Rowling y Warner.

*Los comentarios del pasado, ya están siendo respondidos, gracias infinitas.

Ron temblaba con la almohada en sus manos, no quería hacerlo, pero, las palabras de Katie se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

«—¡Mátala! Hazlo, así no te preocupas más por ella, y nosotros podremos hacer con nuestra vida lo que queramos.

Mátala, de lo contrario, se terminarán nuestros encuentros, y tú no quieres eso o,¿sí? »

Hermione estaba nerviosa, quería abrir los ojos, pero, a la vez, quería saber las intenciones de Ron.

El pelirrojo se armó de valor y dejó caer con fuerza la almohada, impidiendo que Hermione respirara.

La castaña estaba desesperada, no podía respirar, sujetó la mano de Ron, y comenzó a gritar.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Ron! ¡Ron! — La chica se estaba debilitando, Ron apretaba más fuerte la almohada, pero los gritos desesperados de ella, lo regresaron a la realidad, fue como una venda que caía de sus ojos. Observó a su alrededor y reconoció la habitación que compartía con Hermione, ella continuaba forcejeando, fue cuando Ron era consiente de lo que hacia.

Retiró la almohada del rostro de Hermione, se quedó observándola atónito, la mujer trataba de respirar y lo observaba. Empujó a Ron de encima de ella y salió despavorida de la cama, lo veía con odio y con miedo.

—Hermione, amor. — Intentó acercarse, pero, ella huyó.

—¡No…no…te…me acerques! Intentabas…intentabas…matarme.

¡Jamás creí que fueras un asesino!

— Hermione, déjame explicarte. No sé que me sucedió. Estaba cegado por los celos.

— No te he dado motivos, al contrario de ti. No quiero volver a verte nunca en mi vida. ¡Quiero el divorcio! — Ron intentó acercarse de nuevo a ella, pero Hermione huía. Los dos tenían lágrimas en los ojos. La chica salió de la habitación, tomó las llaves del auto y salió de su casa.

Ron se dejó caer junto a la cama, se restregaba los ojos y la cara, no entendía porque lo había hecho. Sí, muchas veces estuvo cegado por los celos, pero, no al grado de querer matar a Hermione.

Pasaron exactamente dos semanas después de aquel episodio, Hermione se había mudado a casa de sus padres. Ron la llamaba e iba a casa de los padres de su esposa, Hermione no les contó de aquel episodio traumático que vivió junto a él.

Pero, una tarde, lluviosa, su madre le había avisado que tenía una visita. Creyó que era Ron, pero, su madre le dijo que se trataba de una mujer.

Llegó al estudio y ahí descubrió que se trataba de Katie Bell, la socia de la juguetería. Pensaba que Ron la había enviado para tratar de convencerla, pero, la noticia que le daría la chica, cambiaría drásticamente su vida.

— Hola, Katie. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La mujer la observó incrédula.

— Vengo a informarte que Ron y yo estamos esperando un hijo. Él te engañaba conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Que estas diciendo? ¡Estas demente! Ron no es capaz.

—Oh, pero claro que es capaz de eso y mucho más por mí. Por mí te engañó conmigo, me embarazó, se alejó de ti, y yo le pedí que te matara.

— No es cierto.

— Querida, Granger. ¿Aún crees que te ama? Yo le advertí que si no te mataba, dejaría de darle el mejor sexo de su vida. Veo que no eres buena para complacer a tu hombre en la cama, no dejábamos de follar como dos animales en celo.

—¡Largate! ¡Vete! Y descuida, ya comencé con los trámites de divorcio, así podrán ser felices.

Katie sonrió satisfecha y salió del lugar. Hermione se derrumbó y se dejó caer en el frío piso.

Días después, Ron se encontraba en la sala de la casa que compartía con Hermione, llevaba días sin ir a la juguetería. Katie le había informado que quería verlo y darle una noticia.

El sonido de las llaves, lo hizo virar hacia la puerta y vio a Hermione entrar. Lucía demacrada, con sendas ojeras y los ojos rojos, desganada. Traía consigo un sobre color mostaza. Se observaron por largos minutos sin decir nada, tratando de descifrar que era lo que los había llevado hasta ahí.

Ella apartó la mirada y se encaminó a las escaleras, Ron no apartaba su penetrante y azul mirada de ella.

Al cabo de media hora, Hermione bajaba con una maleta, caminó a la sala y aventó de mala gana los documentos frente a la mesa ratona de la sala. Ron levantó la vista, observó el sobre y después a ella.

Observó que sus ojos continuaban rojos y que estaban mojados. Hermione había estado llorando mientras hacia su maleta.

— Agradece que no haya levantado cargos por tu intento de asesinarme. No lo hice, porque tu hijo merece un padre.

Ron se levantó del sofá y la miró contrariado. Bajó su vista al plano vientre de Hermione y esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿Estas…estas? — Hermione lo cortó y negó con la cabeza, algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, pero, de un manotazo las retiró.

— No, a mi no me has tocado en casi dos meses, pregúntale a tu amante, pregúntale a Katie Bell. Esta embarazada, felicidades Ron, que seas muy feliz.

Ella se giró para salir de ahí, pero, Ron la detuvo.

— Con la única que soy feliz es contigo. No me dejes, Hermione.

— Sueltame, Ronald. Lo dejaste muy claro, yo no soy suficiente para ti.

Si en verdad me quisieras, no habrías intentado matarme para estar con ella. ¡Jamás hubieses estado con ella! — Se zafó del agarre, caminó a la puerta y antes de salir.

— Quiero la casa, es lo único que te pido.

—¡No! Esta casa también es mía, y no permitiré que vengas y metas al desgraciado ese con el que te ves.

—¿De qué me hablas?

— Del idiota de Stuart Craigslist.

—¿Qué sabes de él?

— ¡Te vi, te vi con él!

—¡es sólo un amigo de la oficina!

— Pues son cariñosos para ser amigos del trabajo. No me quieras ver la cara de idiota, te vi besándote con él.

Hermione le miró con un gesto sorprendido, ataba cabos. Esa noche fue cuando Ron llegó tarde y se alejó de ella.

— Él me besó, yo no respondí a su beso. Le pedí que no lo volviera a hacer.

—¿Por qué si lo sabias, no me lo dijiste?

—Porqué te pondrías así, porque me armarías una de tus malditas escenas de celos. Además, si lo sabias, ¿Por qué te metiste con Katie? Dime, ¿desde ese día te acuestas con ella?

Ron ya no respondió, los dos eran culpables de que su matrimonio se había ido al caño. Hermione entendió todo.

— Me lo has confirmado, Ron. Tanto te importa esa mujer que llegaste ser capaz de matarme. Yo nunca te engañé y jamás tuve intenciones de hacerlo porque yo te amaba y no entiendo porque lo hago.

La castaña salió de la casa, Ron se dirigió a la sala y rompió el sobre que ella había dejado.

— Te voy a recuperar, Hermione. No importa lo que tenga que hacer. Sí, soy un estúpido que se dejó cegar, pero te amo y no te dejare ir.

Los juicios llegaban y Ron siempre se negaba a firmar, Hermione se hartaba de la situación.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de comportar como un niño y firmarás? — Hermione estaba furiosa. — Haz hecho que pierda tres meses de mi vida.

— Pues te quedarás esperando porque no firmare, eres mi mujer.

— Dejame libre, Ron. Ve con Katie y sé feliz.

—¡No!

— Me mudare a la casa, también es mía.

— Haz lo que te plazca, no te daré el divorcio.

— No me importa, reharé mi vida.

— No eres capaz, aún me amas y no intentes negarlo.

— Tan seguro estas de ello, ya lo veremos, Ronald.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido para el gusto de todos, Katie continuaba trabajando en la juguetería y se le insinuaba a Ron, él por su parte ya no le hacia caso. Sólo se preocupaba por el hijo que habían procreado, pero, él no tenía intenciones de nada más.

Una tarde llegó a su casa, Hermione ya se había mudado, vivían en habitaciones separadas, jamás comían juntos, nada juntos.

Al llegar a casa, vio que Stuart estaba en la sala, sentado con un vaso entre las manos, Ron se sorprendió de verlo ahí. Stuart giró el rostro y sonrió con burla. Hermione bajó las escaleras, miró a Ron altaneramente y se reunió con su amigo. Él se levantó y besó a Hermione en los labios, Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Hermione respondió gustosa, se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron a la salida.

— Nos vemos luego, Ronald.

Él no sabía que hacer o como reaccionar, su mujer, lo estaba "engañando" en sus narices.

Así pasaron los primeros meses de relación de Hermione con Stuart, hasta que apenas hacia unas semanas, había accedido a tener relaciones con él. Sintiéndose rara, se dejó acariciar y besar por él, no podía dejar de comparar a Stuart con Ron, y eso hizo, que no disfrutara nada de aquel encuentro.

Se imaginaba a Ron que estaba tras de ella, que acariciaba y besaba su cuerpo, Stuart besaba su cuello abrazándola por detrás, penetrándola por detrás, y no pudo evitar el no imaginar que era Ron y no Stuart.

Llegó a casa en la madrugada, se metió a la ducha y olvidar aquel episodio. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, no podía evitar no pensar en Ron, en amar a Ron.

Se asomó a su habitación y una punzada en el pecho sintió cuando lo observó dormir.

Y ahora se encontraba en aquella situación.

Después de haberse cambiado y estar presentable, Hermione bajó y se dirigió a la cocina. Notó que había trastos sucios. Husmeó por la puerta de la cocina que daba con la sala y la puerta principal junto al vestíbulo para saber si Ron se encontraba en la casa, lo había visto de reojo cuando llegó por la mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, no tengo perdón, pero, la página o mi cuenta estaba de nena, porque no me dejaba subir el capítulo. **

**Volvemos al tiempo presente de la historia, es la continuación del primer capítulo. **

**Por último, responderé comentarios: **

**Antonia y "Guest" (los demás ya los respondí por medio de cuenta FF)**

**Muchas gracias por comentar, es muy grato para mí leer sus comentarios y ver que les gusta la historia, es algo pequeña porque ya estaba escrita desde hace dos años, pero, eliminé todo y heme aquí. **

**Es algo diferente que tenía muchas ganas de leer en algún fanfiction y me di el reto de escribirlo. Gracias infinitas por leer y espero ya no tardar tanto. No abandono las historias. **

**Aún no olvido que esta historia se la escribí a mi mish (Yaem Gy) hace dos años, por su cumple. **

**Personajes de J. K. Rowling. **

**Suspiró frustrada, a pesar de todo, lo extrañaba, pero no podía perdonarle nada de lo sucedido. Negó con la cabeza y se dedicó a preparar su almuerzo, ya que Cindy, la chica de servicio, se ausentaría por unos días.**

**Antes de que se sentará a la pequeña mesa en la cocina donde acostumbraban desayunar, el sonido de las llaves y la puerta al abrirse, la hizo virar y observar la entrada de Ron a la casa. Los dos se observaron por apenas unos segundos, pero el que apartó la mirada, fue él. Subió las escaleras para cambiarse y volver a abandonar la casa.**

**Hermione retiró el plato que estaba frente a ella, el apetito la había abandonado también. El timbre del teléfono de la casa, sonó y ella se levantó para contestar en la cocina**

— **Hola. — contestó de forma brusca la castaña.**

— **Hermione, hola. Soy Ginny, hablo para invitarte a mi casa, James, mi futuro bebé, Harry y yo te extrañamos.**

— **Ginny, que más quisiera, pero, no estoy de ánimos.**

— **Anda, desde que sucedió…— La pelirroja se interrumpió antes de nombrar aquel trago amargo en la vida de su hermano y mejor amiga.**

— **Antes de eso, ya casi no nos vemos. Anda, piénsalo, te extrañamos, tampoco él ha venido.**

**Hermione suspiró y trató de esbozar una sonrisa. — Esta bien, Gin, en una hora estaré ahí. Últimamente no he salido y hablar contigo me vendría bien.**

—**¿Ves lo que te digo? Lo necesitas, bueno, te dejo, iré a preparar la comida para cuando llegues.**

— **De acuerdo, hasta al rato.**

**La castaña colgó y dejó el teléfono en la mesa, volvió a suspirar, ya había perdido la cuenta de haberlo hecho.**

**La charla que había tenido con Harry el día anterior, lo había hecho reflexionar y pensar un poco las cosas. Aún recordaba que su amigo le había dicho que no se diera por vencido, que tratara de acercarse a ella a pesar de lo ocurrido. Ron no se podía perdonar todas las atrocidades que ciegamente había cometido.**

**Con ese pensamiento salió de la casa, para irse a encontrar con la mujer que lo había obsesionado y manipulado, al grado de destrozar su matrimonio. Nunca se perdonaría el haber intentado matar a la mujer que amaba.**

**Llegó al consultorio donde Katie lo había citado, preguntó a la recepcionista y esta le informó que la señorita Bell aún no había llegado.**

**Sentó a esperarse, la mujer ya estaba retrasada por media hora**

**Stuart llamó a Hermione por teléfono, estaba recostado en la misma cama donde hacia apenas unas horas atrás, la había hecho suya.**

— **Hola hermosa, apenas te has ido y ya te extraño.**

— **Oh, Stuart, voy de salida. Te veo en la noche, podemos ir a cenar.**

— **Quisiera que hiciéramos otras cosas, disfruté mucho anoche.**

— **Stuart, no creo que debamos hablar de esto.**

— **Hermione, eres una mujer libre de estar con quien quieras, no estas haciendo nada malo. Te veré esta noche, iré a tu casa y no acepto una negativa. — justo en ese momento, Katie entraba a la habitación de Stuart, se acercó a él acostándose a su lado, comenzó a besarle el cuello.**

— **No lo sé, saldré, yo te llamo. Adiós.**

**Stuart colgó y comenzó a reírse fuertemente, Katie no se inmutó, en cambio lo silenció con un beso en los labios.**

**Se separaron y observaron por unos segundos. Katie acarició con su nariz el cuello de Stuart.**

— **Hace mucho que no estamos juntos.**

— **Katie, Katie, estas embarazada, no podríamos, además, estoy con Hermione.**

— **Esa tonta con cara de niña buena. Lo de mi embarazo se puede solucionar. — El movimiento que la mujer realizó, lo dejó con una expresión de asombro.**

**Katie subió la bata de maternidad hasta la altura del nacimiento de sus senos, desabrochó por detrás y la panza de embarazada cedió.**

—**¿No lo estas?**

—**¿ Crees que arruinare mi escultural cuerpo por un hijo de ese? Estas muy mal, Stuart Craigslist. En cambio espero que tú logres embarazar a la estúpida esa. Yo podré inventarle al estúpido de Ronald que tuve un aborto o algo parecido.**

**Ya no esperaron más tiempo, se abalanzaron el uno al otro como un animal acecha a su presa.**

**El timbre en casa de los Potter resonó por toda la casa, una Ginny embarazada de cuatro meses salía de la cocina y se dirigía a abrir.**

— **Harry, date prisa.**

— **Lo siento, Gin, James no quiere vestirse. — La pelirroja sonrió y negó con la cabeza, abrió la puerta y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.**

—**¡Hermione! ¡Que bueno que sí viniste!**

— **Hola Ginny, te lo prometí y he cumplido.**

— **Pasa, por favor.**

**Se saludaron y Ginny la dirigió a la sala, ambas mujeres tomaron asiento en el sofá doble.**

— **Harry baja en un momento, esta lidiando con tu ahijado que no quiere vestirse.**

— **Descuida. Conociendo como es James, entonces tendremos tiempo.**

— **Entonces, comienza. Supe que estas saliendo con otra persona.**

— **Sí, es un compañero del trabajo.**

—**¿Stuart?**

— **Así es.**

— **Entonces es definitivo, Ronald y tú ya más nada.**

— **Eso creo.**

—**¿Crees?— Ginny la miró incrédula.**

— **No lo sé, Ginny. Toda esta situación me lástima. Ron intentó matarme porque esa mujer se lo insinuó. Él la ama, aunque a mí me diga lo contrario y que me quiere recuperar, pero, ¿por qué lo hizo entonces?**

— **No lo sé, Hermione. Desconocía a mi hermano, todo ese tiempo actuó como si fuese otra persona, ahora es más el Ron que todos conocemos.**

— **Él no esta sufriendo como lo hago yo. Aún lo amo, Ginny, pero parece que él a mí ya no.**

— **No lo digas así, ambos están sufriendo. Tal vez Ron no tanto o quizás sí, pero tiene que soportar que su error tiene consecuencias. Si tú le hubieses dicho de Stuart desde el principio, nada de esto estaría sucediendo.**

**Ese error te salió caro, y Ron tampoco te lo ha perdonado.**

— **Lo sé, Ginny, lo sé y me arrepiento, pero sabes como es, no permite que otro hombre me toque o bese.**

— **Él te ama, y desde que estaban en la escuela, siempre se sintió poca cosa para ti, teme perderte, por eso actúa así. Harry me ha dicho que se esta dando por vencido y empieza a entenderte. Se va a hacer a un lado, re hará su vida con Katie y su hijo.**

—**¿Estas segura?— Hermione estaba sorprendida. — Tengo miedo, Ginny. Yo no puedo intentarlo.**

**Ginny la miró escrutadora mente**

—**¿De qué hablas?**

— **Me acosté con Stuart, el sexo fue sorprendente, pero, no me puedo sacar de la cabeza a Ron. Por momentos me sentí dichosa y feliz, pero, porque sentía que estaba con él.**

—**¿Te tiraste a Stuart? ¿Un dios del sexo?**

— **Bueno, no es un dios del sexo, pero me hizo sentirme querida, deseada, pero siempre estaba tu hermano ahí. Sí, me he acostado dos veces con él. ¿Nunca lograré dejar de pensar en él estando con otro? ¡Lo amo, Gin!**

**La pelirroja sólo atinó a abrazar a Hermione, la castaña derramaba pequeñas lágrimas. En ese momento, Harry bajaba con el pequeño James, Hermione limpió su rostro y se puso de pie para saludar a su mejor amigo y a su ahijado.**

**Pasaron a sentarse a la mesa y comenzar a degustar las delicias preparadas por Ginny.**

**Ron comenzaba a impacientar, Katie ya llevaba una hora y media de retraso. Preguntaba a la recepcionista porque él había salido a dar una vuelta y pensar las cosas con claridad. A pesar de tener fijo en su mente recuperar a Hermione, sabía que eso no sería posible y ese día, saliendo de la consulta, le propondría a Katie vivir juntos y comenzar con una familia. Hermione le había dejado muy claro que ya no le quería, a pesar de amarla y sufrir, se había impuesto dejarla libre y cada uno comenzar con sus nuevas parejas. Se había impuesto ya no sufrir en vano.**

**La recepcionista le propuso a Ron entrar al consultorio y hablar con el médico. Él aceptó.**

— **Buenas tardes, señor Weasley. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? Tome asiento.**

**Los dos se sentaron luego de estrechar sus manos, Ron estaba ansioso y para pasar el rato, decidió preguntar el estado de su hijo.**

— **Bueno, mi novia, la señorita Katie Bell esta embarazada, es el segundo chequeo al que vengo, quisiera saber como se encuentra mi hijo.**

— **Katie Bell, disculpe señor Weasley, pero yo no llevo su caso, pero podría revisarlo y darle mi opinión. — Ron asintió y el médico llamó a su secretaria por el teléfono pidiendo el expediente de Katie.**

**La secretaria después de unos minutos, volvió con un sobre blanco en sus manos, se lo entregó al ginecólogo y abandonó la habitación.**

**El médico comenzó a revisar los documentos, exámenes, pero por su gesto de no comprender nada, alertó a Ron.**

—**¿Y bien?**

— **Usted ha dicho que esta embarazada, ¿correcto?**

— **Así es, ¿Que sucede con mi hijo?**

— **Señor Weasley, no entiendo esta broma de mal gusto. Mi colega, el Dr. Sanders esta llevando este caso, pero aquí aparece que la señorita Bell no esta embarazada y no puede tener hijos. Lo lamento.**

—**¿Qué? ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Ella, ella me ha enseñado los ultrasonidos donde demuestra lo contrario!**

— **Le pido que se tranquilice, no sé que sucede aquí, pero estoy seguro de eso.**

**Ron se levantó furioso de la silla y salió tras un fuerte portazo de la misma. En ese momento, Katie entraba a la clínica, Ron la alcanzó y la tomó por el brazo, haciéndola regresar a la salida y conducirla al auto de Katie.**

**Se mostró tranquilo cuando subieron.**

— **¿Qué te sucede, Ron? Tenemos la cita.**

— **Sí, a la cual llegas con hora y media de retraso. Vayamos a tu casa, te tengo una sorpresa.**

**La chica asintió.**

— **Disculpa por la demora, tuve algunos inconvenientes antes de venir.**

**Ron ya no habló más. Pero el coraje y la furia que tenía corriendo por sus venas, pudo más que él.**

—**¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — Ron la miraba furtivo**

—**¿Decirte qué? No te entiendo, ¿hablas de que Stuart y Hermione se la pasan teniendo sexo cada que pueden?**

**Ron sintió un dolor en el pecho al escuchar eso, pero decidió olvidarlo.**

— **Eso ya lo sé, me refiero a tu embarazo, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que no estas embarazada y no puedes tener hijos?**

**Katie se detuvo en seco. Se viró a observarlo incrédula.**

—**¿Cómo sabes eso? — El resto de los autos tocaban sus bocinas, Katie volvió a tomar la marcha.**

— **Me acabo de enterar, así que habla, ¿hasta cuándo?**

**Katie perdió la paciencia. Ron a pesar de que la mujer conducía, le subió la bata de maternidad y descubrió el vientre falso.**

— **Ya estas feliz, ¿no? — Katie sonreía triunfante. — Ya lo sabes, pero me quedo con la satisfacción de haber destruido tu matrimonio con esa estúpida. Te lo diría el día que esa maldita quedara preñada de Stuart, y no miento cuando te digo que follan como animales en celo. Y sí, conozco a Stuart, es mi amante, nos aliamos para destruir el nidito de amor de los Weasley. ¡Patéticos!**

—**¡Estas loca! ¿Qué te hicimos?**

— **¡Nada! Tú, nada. Fue esa maldita zorra, desde el primer día me gustaste y ella a Stuart, eso me mató, los quería a los dos. Por eso le propuse ese trato a Stuart, el beso en el restaurante fue planeado. Hicimos otro trato, yo fingiría mi embarazo, pero, él se encargaría de embarazar a tu mujer, yo fingiría un aborto, y tú y ella ya no podrían regresar, se separarían y odiarían a morir.**

—**¡Eres una maldita enferma! ¿Qué ganas con contarme? ¿Qué te hicimos?**

—**¡ Estoy enferma de amor por ti! Y te lo cuento porque me harás compañía en el infierno, de todas formas te alejare de ella, serás mío aquí o en la muerte.**

**Ron ya no pudo responder más nada, el movimiento de Katie lo alertó. Iban por la autopista y Katie aumentó la velocidad en una curva pronunciada, el auto colapso y giró por la carretera, llegó a un pequeño barranco en donde se detuvo y quedó con las llantas arriba. Los dos pasajeros estaban ensangrentados y parecía que muertos.**

**En casa de los Potter, después de la comida, se sentaron a charlar, pero tenían el televisor prendido en el canal infantil. Por una pequeña travesura de James que cambió el canal, Hermione centró su atención en el televisor, la imagen era horrible, un aparatoso accidente en la autopista.**

—**¡Dios mío! — Exclamó Ginny, Harry estaba por cambiar el canal y volver a la plática, pero, Hermione tomó su brazo y negó.**

**El reportero del programa hablaba acerca de las imágenes.**

— **El auto pertenecía a la fallecida empresaria Katie Bell, al parecer estaba embarazada, no era la única en el vehículo, venía un hombre pelirrojo con ella, parece que ambos pasajeros fallecieron en el lugar, el hombre, según su identificación respondía al nombre de Ronald Bilius Weasley.**

—**¡NO!— Hermione profirió aquel grito y se desvaneció**

— **¡No! Mi hermano.**

— **Ginny, amor trata de tranquilizarte, Hermione se desmayó.**

—**¡Era mi hermano, Harry! ¡Ron esta muerto!**

— **Lo sé, pero estas embarazada, trae un poco de alcohol para Hermione.**

**El reportero volvió a hablar.**

— **Esperen, esperen, tenemos buenas noticias. Ronald Weasley esta consciente, esta vivo.**

—**¡dios mío! ¡De todas formas avisare a la madriguera! — Ginny estaba nerviosa, pero trataba de tranquilizarse por su embarazo.**

**Harry trataba de despertar a Hermione, pasó un algodón por la nariz de la chica, pero, estaba pendiente de Ginny, James estaba sentado en el sofá observando la escena.**

**Lentamente, Hermione abrió los ojos, vio a Harry frente a ella y se levantó para abrazarlo.**

—**¡Lo perdí, Harry! ¡Ron esta muerto! ¡Harry!**

**La chica lloraba a mares, Harry aún la estrechaba con más fuerza.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Hola, queridos lectores, aquí de nuevo con otro nuevo capitulo esperando que este si les agrade, ya que no es reclamo, pero, creo que ya no es de su agrado la historia. Yo seguiré subiendo la historia y he de anunciar que ya esta próxima a terminar. **

**Nos seguimos leyendo y gracias infinitas por sus favoritos. **

**Personajes de J. K. Rowling. **

— Tranquila, acaban…

—¿Tranquilizarme? Harry, mi esposo, el hombre que amo con toda mi alma esta muerto, ¿cómo quieres que lo haga? Acabo de perder lo más preciado de mi vida.

— Hermione, no me has dejado terminar. Acaban de informar que Ron esta consciente, esta vivo, pero su estado es grave. Iremos al hospital, Ginny esta haciendo unas llamadas.

Lo que sintió en su cuerpo y alma, fue una tranquila paz, aunque estaba alerta por la situación grave de Ron.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde el accidente, ahora todos se encontraban en el hospital, aguardando por noticias del pelirrojo.

Hermione lloraba a mares, a su lado se encontraba la señora Weasley que aunque trataba de confortarla y consolarla, estaba igual o peor a ella

El resto de la familia, estaba sentada o de pie, con un café o té tranquilizador en sus manos, acompañados por sus parejas. Ginny había regresado a casa por su embarazo, no era bueno que se alterara, además de que el pequeño James estaba bajo el cuidado de una vecina muy amiga de los Potter. La pelirroja menor por más intentos de negarse a abandonar el lugar, Harry se la llevó, prometiendo que le informaría de todo.

Al parecer todo estaba en calma, todos miraban expectantes y ansiosos las puertas de la sala de emergencias del lugar por donde un par de horas atrás, había sido ingresado Ron Weasley. Aunque no todo es lo que parece, un fuerte ruido que provinieron de las puertas blancas los sobresaltó, de ahí salió una enfermera, gritando y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Sus palabras dejaron helados a los presentes.

— ¡Paciente en coma!¡Paciente en coma! ¡Un médico para el paciente Ronald Weasley, el paciente cayó en coma!

Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para la familia de aquel hombre, sólo observaron a los médicos y enfermeras entrar por aquellas puertas. Hermione sólo tenía la mirada fija en aquel par de puertas, se sentía impotente, destruida. Luchaba contra sus fuerzas de allanar aquel lugar, ansiaba ver a Ron. Sólo por su cabeza pasaba el arrepentimiento, el temor, el miedo de perderlo. Esa pequeña llama de esperanza que había surgido de su interior al saberlo vivo y consciente, se estaba extinguiendo rápidamente.

Rememoró de una forma tan rápida lo vivido durante ese último tiempo, ¿cómo es que el matrimonio con el que tanto soñaba y anhelaba, se había convertido en un infierno de infidelidades e inseguridades?

¿Por qué a ellos? Ellos ya habían sufrido demasiado para estar juntos, ¿por que tanta gente se empeñaba en obstaculizar su amor, la familia que ellos decidieron crear?

Y no era la única que lo pensaba, aún en su estado de coma, Ron también se preguntaba eso en su mente, sentía absolutamente todo, escuchaba el alboroto, pero no podía moverse ni despertar, durante el accidente, pensó en ella, temía jamás volverla a ver, y parecía que sus mayores temores se estaban materializando frente a su nariz.

Hermione se levantó y salió de aquel lugar, quería escapar de ahí, aunque también quería verlo. ¡Que gran maldito dilema!

Sus pasos la llevaron a su casa, al entrar sólo atinó a correr y subir las escaleras, dirigirse como una autómata a la habitación que ocupaba Ron, entró y cerró con seguro la llave, se arrojó contra la cama y sólo pudo aspirar el aroma de su esposo, llenando con él sus pulmones. Lloraba con desesperación, amargura, consciente de que los dos habían participado para que poco a poco su matrimonio, su amor, se fuera al caño y se pudriera de a poco.

Furiosa, se levantó y observó las cosas de su marido, abrió los cajones y acarició la ropa, algo llamó la atención de la castaña. Se trataba de una fotografía que Ron guardaba celosamente entre sus cosas, al reverso podía verse que tenía escrito algo, aunque estaba algo borroso por lo que parecían ser lágrimas. Se quedó un largo rato observándola, acariciando los rostros felices y enamorados de aquella pareja que resultaba ser ellos, cuando recientemente se habían casado y mudado a aquella casa, estaban sentados frente al jardín principal, de fondo se podía ver la casa. Hermione se la llevó al pecho, se dejó caer sentada en el borde de la cama, aunque sólo fue resbalando al frío piso, sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes, sollozando con fuerza y pesar.

—Te voy a recuperar, Ron. Te lo juro, aunque sea lo último que haga, voy a recuperar lo nuestro.

Volvió a observar la foto y la giró, las palabras escritas hicieron que aumentara su llanto, lentamente se quedó recostada en el frío suelo con la foto aferrada a su pecho y llorando a mares.

—No me dejes, Ron. — Fue lo último que susurró antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba violentamente, la necesidad de despertar era inminente, su corazón le decía que ella estaba en peligro.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, saber si estaba bien. No sabía que había sucedido con ella.

De un momento a otro, abrió los ojos, la cegadora luz de la habitación, lastimó sus orbes azules, pero, eso no le importó. Se movió quedando sentado en la cama, alertando a la enfermera que revisaba sus signos vitales.

—¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE!

Estaba ido, lo único que le interesaba era saber que ella, la luz de su vida, estuviese bien. Sentía que corría un peligro inminente.

La enfermera de asustó ante los gritos del pelirrojo.

—¡Señor Weasley! ¡Tranquilicese!

—¡No! ¡Necesito verla! ¡Quiero verla!

— Recuestese, por favor. Acaba de salir de estado de coma.

— Traiga a mi esposa, necesito verla.

— Haré lo que pueda, pero, debe regresar a dormir. Iré por el médico.

Hermione se quedó dormida en el frío piso de la habitación de Ron, un fuerte dolor en su pecho, la hizo abrir los ojos.

—Ronald…— Susurró, poco a poco y algo adormilada, se levantó del frío piso. Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir, sintió como todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuro y perdía toda conciencia.

Ginny estaba nerviosa, feliz, pero, nerviosa. Cuando su madre le avisó que Ron había despertado, lo único que deseaba era verlo, avisar a Hermione, pero, desde hacia un par de horas que nadie sabía nada de ella. El primer lugar al que decidieron llamar fue a la casa que Ron y ella compartían, después de insistir en repetidas ocasiones, nadie atendía el teléfono. Lo más sensato que pensó, fue en ir a visitar a Ron y saber más de su estado.

Y ahí se encontraba, frente a la cama de su hermano, que estaba sedado. La enfermera le había anticipado que cuando despertó, gritaba el nombre de una mujer, que necesitaba ver a su esposa.

Ron poco a poco despertaba, el calmante había pasado su efecto. Quiso volver a sentarse en la cama al ver a Ginny frente a él. Intentó hablar, pero, la garganta le ardía. Volvió a intentarlo, emitiendo una voz ronca, que raspaba su garganta, no le importó. Él necesitaba a Hermione, SU Hermione.

—Ginny…tráela.

—¡RON! ¡Despertaste! ¡Tranquilo! Haré lo que pueda, pero, no debes levantarte, aún sigues débil. Esa loca intentó matarte, es un milagro que estés vivo, eres un gran tonto. — La pelirroja se acercó a Ron, le tomó la mano y sonrió. Negó con la cabeza, Ron estaba reacio a recostarse en aquella incómoda cama de hospital.

— Iré a buscarla. Ella esta desesperada por verte, casi se muere al enterarse de tu estado. Aún te ama, Ron. Te lo diré: fuiste muy tonto, ambos lo fueron.

Hermione despertaba, sentía cómodo el lugar en donde estaba. Se encontraba amarrada de las muñecas y de los tobillos. Se alarmó, no sabía en donde se encontraba, pero, para el estado en el que estaba, sabía que no auguraba nada bueno. Se miró y descubrió que estaba cubierta por una fina sábana de seda.

Stuart entró por la puerta y sonrió de forma irónica.

Hermione intentó hablar, pero, se encontraba amordazada, comenzando a forcejear.

— Tsss, tss— Chasqueó Stuart. — Te harás más daño hermosura. Te voy a quitar la cinta, pero, si intentas algo, te va a ir muy mal.

Hermione se quedó quieta, el hombre que estaba frente a ella, se acercó a la cama para quitarle la cinta, liberando la boca de la chica.

Hermione automáticamente comenzó a asustarse aún más.

—¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Hermione respiraba entrecortada mente.

— Tranquila, cariño. Todo a su tiempo. Estas aquí porque aunque la estúpida de Katie este muerta, voy a terminar con mi plan. Me la pasé increíble contigo teniendo sexo, serás mi mujer. Ya no tienes de que preocuparte, sé de buenas fuentes que el idiota con el que te casaste, murió esta tarde. Por eso te traje…

—¡RON ESTA MUERTO!? ¡Eso no puede ser!

— Es totalmente cierto. Así que desde hoy eres mía, te haré mi mujer todos los días hasta que me des ese preciado hijo que tanto anhelo.

—¡No! ¡No te me acerques! — Hermione se resistía a ser tocada, en cambio, Stuart se acercaba más a ella, quedando encima del cuerpo de la castaña y besando su cuello. Hermione sentía asco, pronto comenzaron los gritos mezclados con sollozos. Stuart intentaba besar la boca de la mujer, Hermione mordió su labio haciéndolo sangrar, eso lo enfureció. Se enderezó un poco y abofeteó fuertemente a Hermione, dejándole una roja marca en la mejilla.

— Te lo advertí, hermosa. — susurró cerca de su oído, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, entre besos descendía hasta los pechos de la chica, Hermione se tensó, por su mente cruzó lo peor.


End file.
